


Gifted

by parkshan820



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Teasing, afraid, everyone has different powers, learn more when you read, lose control of powers, stucky au, tennagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Bucky Barnes has been put into a school of gifted kids. Everyone has amazing powers, but Bucky is afraid of his. He can kill people with his and almost killed his family. But then he meets friends and Bucky learns to control his powers and to love people.All thanks to this one boy.......





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky wakes up and smiles. Today was his sixteenth birthday and it was finally here. Bucky scrambles out of bed and rushes to the bathroom. Bucky just couldn't contain his excitement. Bucky stares at his short brown hair and his beautiful grey blue eyes. Bucky smirks. His mother did always say that he has the good looks and the amazing charm that he could get anyone to do anything for him. It's true. He has all his teachers wrapped around his pinkie finger and gets away with everything. Rebecca wanted to learn how to do that but Bucky would do anything to keep his little sister safe and happy. Bucky frowns and blinks. Did his eyes just flash purple? Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Bucky looks down and notices that the bathroom sink had cracks and little bits of ash? On it. Bucky was confused but didn't let it ruin his good mood. "Alright Barnes, today is your sixteenth birthday and no matter what you are going to be happy." Bucky says and opens the bathroom door and walks down the stairs. "Happy birthday!" Yelled three voices making Bucky jump. Bucky smiles when he sees that his family decorated the kitchen. 

"Aww thanks guys." Bucky says. Winifred smiles and hugs her son. "Anything for my sweet baby boy. God you are growing up so fast. I am so proud of you." Winifred says. Bucky blushes and smiles. "Thanks mom." Bucky says. "Happy birthday son." George says. Bucky smiles and looks down when thirteen year old Rebecca Barnes hugs him. "Happy birthday Bucky." Rebecca says. "Thanks Becca. This is cool. Any plans?" Bucky asks as he ruffles Becca's hair making her whine and complain. Winifred smiles. "Anything you want." Winifred says. Rebecca shrieks in laughter when Bucky tickles her. "Anything eh?" Bucky asks. George sighs. "You are going to regret that sweetheart." George says and kisses Winifred on the temple. Bucky shrugs. "Actually I am not sure. Maybe a movie? Eh." Bucky says shrugging. "Sure, then dinner?" George says. Bucky nods. "Sounds great." Bucky says as he lets Becca jump on Bucky's back for a piggy back ride. Bucky spins her around and Rebecca laughs. Winifred sighs. "Alright, that is enough you two. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Winifred says. "Awww." Both Bucky and Rebecca says and pouts. Winifred huffs. "Fine, but play in the backyard." Winifred says and both Bucky and Rebecca yells "yes" and runs out the back door. "I'm glad that they get along." George says wrapping his arms around Winifred. Winifred smiles. "Me too." Winifred says. 

Both Bucky and Rebecca were laughing as they spin around. Bucky laughs and stumbles around when Rebecca falls to the grass. "I am so dizzy." Rebecca laughs and Bucky falls next to her. "Me too." And they both giggle. "I'm glad we are close. My best friend Jasmine big brother hates her." Becca says. Bucky smiles. "Don't worry Becca, I am always here for you." Bucky says and hugs her. Becca hugs back and pulls away to look at him in shock. "Bucky your eyes! They are purple!" Rebecca says. "What?" Bucky says. The grass around Bucky starts to turn to ash. Rebecca jumps back. "What the hell!" Bucky yelps and jumps back to hit a tree and the tree turns black and dies and falls into a pile of ash. "MOM!" Becca yells. Both Winifred and George runs out. Rebecca runs to her mother and father. Bucky stares at the pile of ash that used to be a tree. Bucky looks at his mother and father in fear. 

"What's happening to me!" Bucky says scared. George walks towards Bucky. "No!" Bucky says shooting his arms towards his father. Purple shoots out and George ducks and it hits the swingset. It also turns and crumbles to ash. George looks at Bucky. Bucky was breathing fast and just stares as the purple slowly fades and his eyes turn back to the stormy blue in his eyes. George steps forward and Bucky shakes his head and stumbles back. "It's alright. It's gone." George says and George hugs Bucky. Bucky shakes and sobs into his father. "Shhh it's okay Bucky, everything will be alright." George says. Winifred rushes all of them into the house. Bucky backs away and whimpers. Winifred went to hug Bucky. "No! I might hurt you." Bucky says scared. Winifred sighs. "My mother had a gift as well, she could shape shift into anything she wanted. I didn't get it but my younger sister did. It must run in the family. But the powers are always different. " Winifred begins to explain. "What do I do?" Bucky says with his voice small. Winifred hated it when her children were scared and this was something that she couldn't fix. "I am going to have to send you to a school. Where they teach you how to control them." Winfred says. Bucky curls into himself and just stands there as if he was afraid to touch anything.

Bucky sniffles. Bucky was so scared, but maybe if he does learn he can see his family smile again and be proud of him and not scared out of their lifes. "Okay." Bucky says. Winifred looks at her husband in shock. How did her son agree so easily? She thought he would fight. "I don't want to hurt you." Bucky says as if he could read her mind. Winifred nods.

And that is how Bucky found himself in the backseat with his family driving to a school. Bucky was so sad. He really thought that his birthday was going to be awesome but instead made him go away from his family in order to keep them safe from him. Bucky stares out of the window. What happens if it happened again while they are in the car? What if it kills his family? Would it be a slow suffering death? Bucky didn't want to know at all. Soon George turns into a driveway and stops in front of a huge mansion. Bucky stares at it and couldn't help but feel awed at this. It was so huge. Two men walks out. A dark skin coloured man with an eye patch and a white skin man with a kind smile on his face. The family gets out of the car. Bucky hid and kept his eyes down. "Hello, my name is Winifred Barnes and this is my husband George and my youngest Rebecca and my oldest James." Winifred says. The dark skin looks at them. The other man smiles and holds his hand out. "Hello my name is Phil Coulson and this is Nick Fury, we are the leaders." Phil says. Winifred smiles. "Umm today something happened and sadly my oldest Bucky has a gift but he is so afraid." Winifred says. Bucky refuses to look up. 

Bucky sees a pair of feet in front of him. "Hello, is it okay if I see what you can do?" Phil asks and Bucky finally looks up. "No." Bucky says. George sighs. "He is afraid he is going to hurt someone with it." George explains. Bucky shivers and Rebecca looks over. "Bucky your eyes are purple again." Becca says. Bucky looks at her in alarm. Bucky steps away and his back hits a statue of a man on a horse and it turns to ashes in seconds. Bucky jumps and his hand spurts out a purple stream and it hits a tree as it crumbles into ashes as well. Bucky jumps and just tucks his hands to his chest and still backs away when both Phil and Fury gasps. The purple fades once again but Bucky doesn't know. "It's gone." Winifred says and hugs Bucky. Bucky body trembles. "That is amazing. What a rare power. It is called disintegration. When your eyes turn purple, everything you touch turns to ash. We haven't had one in about ten thousand years." Phil says. Winifred sighs. "You are safe here my love." Winifred says to Bucky. "I don't want you to go, but I have to make sure you guys are safe." Bucky whimpers. "I know. You don't want to hurt anybody." Winifred says and Bucky nods. "We will help him." Fury says. Winifred nods and kisses Bucky's forehead. "I love you." Winifred says. "I love you too mom." Bucky says. Becca hugs Bucky as well as George. After everyone says their goodbyes they leave. 

Bucky watches the retreating car and sees Becca turn around and wave. Bucky waves back and he couldn't help but let the tear roll down his cheek. Phil touches his back. "It's okay. You will see them soon again. Let's go and introduce you to everybody." Phil says and Bucky nods as Fury and Phil leads him to the front steps. Bucky sighs and follows them. What a new life. Hopefully he will be able to control his powers. Bucky wipes the tear away and takes a deep breath. Phil opens the door and Bucky slowly walks up the steps and walks through. Fury walks in after and Phil closes the door. Bucky was officially staying in this place and Bucky hoped this was a good thing and not a bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky learned that they had to go to the back field in order to actually meet the others. There was a good size group of people laughing together when they all stop and stares at Bucky. Okay like that is not creepy or awkard at all. Bucky looks down and Phil grabs his shulder. "Everybody this is James Buchanan Barnes, but you may call him Bucky." Phil says. Well at least he doesn't have to tell them all to call him Bucky. Bucky looks up and looks at them. A girl steps up. "Hi, I am Darcy Lewis and I can control the water." Darcy says and holds a hand out to Bucky. "Hi." Bucky says and shakes it. Bucky learned quickly of each. It turns out that a quite bit of them has cool and harmless powers:

Pepper Potts- controls wind  
Natasha Romanov- controls fire  
Clint Batron- Electricity  
Bruce Banner- can see the future  
Tony Stark- can fly while produces wings out of his back  
Loki- Control the person  
Thor- Strength  
Steve Rogers- turn invisible (even though he is SUPER hot.)  
Darcy Lewis- control water

Phil Coulson- Healing  
Nick Fury- Telepathy

There was three more but he just doesn't trust their creepy smiles and fake cheers.

Brock Rumlow- super speed  
Alexander Pierce- Intangiblity (walk through walls and stuff)  
Jack Rollins- Night Vision

They were all so acceptable of their powers that Bucky couldn't help but feel sad. Fury touches his shoulder and smiles. Bucky smlies shyly. But then Fury quickly takes it off. Bucky looks at Phil. "It's happening again, isn't it?" Bucky asks and Phil nods. "You can show your power." Phil says. Bucky nods and closes his eyes. Bucky finally accepts it and opens his eyes and everyone looks. Phil smiles. "Alright Bucky go to those trees." Phil says and Bucky nods. He ignores the others and walks the few steps to them. Everytime Bucky step, the grass that was under his shoe was now ashes. Bucky walks up to the tree and touches it. It crumbles to the ground within seconds and everyone gasps. Bucky sighs and Phil walks up and touches the ashes and they reform into a tree. Phil smiles. "Good Bucky, now you need to bring it in. Talk to it." Phil says. Okay Bucky closes his eyes and listens to the raging war that is inside his head. 'Hey, I know you like me, but can you please stop. I don't want to hurt anybody but soon you will get your chance." Bucky thinks. It somehow listens and it stopped. 

Bucky opens his eyes to revel his normal blue grey eye colour. Phil smiles. "Hey, that's amazing. You already have a little bit of control. That is the fastest I ever seen somebody ring in there power. " Phil says. Bucky grins. "Interesting, and your eyes are purple. Very interesting." Tony says. Bucky looks at him. "So you are sixteen?" Natasha asks and Bucky nods. "Cool, I'm seventeen." Natasha says. Bucky smiles. "Cool." Bucky says. "Most of us are seventeen. Natasha, Steve, Tony, Bruce, Darcy, Loki, and me." Clint says. "Brock, Alexander, Rollins, and Thor are eighteen." Tony says. "Only you and I are sixteen." Pepper says. "Interesting, well I'm exhausted, can I go to my room." Bucky says totally lying and hoping that Fury won't say anything. Phil nods. "Of course come with me." Phil says and Bucky follows. 

They enter the mansion and walk up the stairs. Bucky was looking around, mesmerizing so he wouldn't get lost later on and Phil stops in front of the room. "This is your room." Phil says and opens the door. Bucky looks inside and liked the size and the bed. Sweet he gets a bigger bed. Bucky walks over and falls back onto the mattress. The bed was so soft and comfy. Bucky feels like he could sleep on it all day. "Thanks Phil." Bucky says and Phil nods. "Of course." Phil says and closes the door. Bucky sighs and looks out of the window. It was a nice view and can see the size of the field that was pretty far away. Bucky sighs again and curls up onto the bed. Bucky doesn't know what his powers can do or just how powerful they can get. Bucky gets under the covers and curls into a ball. Bucky lets his eyes drift shut and just remember the good memories and lets his dreams fall into a good void. 

However that void soon turns into a nightmare and it was a bad one. It was about how his family turned on him and called him a freak and that he was a disgrace to the family. Then it showed how they died slowly, painfully just because Bucky didn't know how to control his powers and how it made him feel lonely. That no one will truly understand him. Bucky hears faint voices. "Don't touch him, it will make it worse." Says a female voice. Bucky was confused as the dead bodies opens it mouth and talked. Okay now that was creepy. "Should we call Phil?" Asks another voice, this time male. "No. Bucky it's okay it is just a nightmare wake up." Says another voice also male. Bucky gasps and shoots up with the blanket crumbling and his eyes faded back to it's normal colour. "Woah, it's okay." Says Natasha. Bucky was breathing deeply and looks at her. "Did I hurt anybody?" Bucky asks. Natasha looked shocked. "No, but your veins were turning purple so I told everyone not to touch you." Natasha says and Bucky looks around the room. There was Steve, Pepper, Tony, and Clint in his room. Bucky looks down and grins sheepishly. "Uh, can I get another blanket?" Bucky asks and everyone laughs softly. "Yeah here let me help you." Steve says and starts brushing off the ashes and putting it into the garbage. 

Clint comes back into the room and hands Bucky the blanket. "Thanks." Bucky says and looks into the mirror. Man did Bucky look pale. Must be from the nightmare. Steve smiles and helps put the blanket onto the bed. "What did you dream about? If you don't mind me asking." Steve asks. Bucky looks at him. Everyone went to bed except Steve. Bucky sits down and Steve sits down beside Bucky. Bucky tried to fight off the tears but they soon rolled down his cheeks. "Buck?" Steve asks. Bucky breathes out. "I dreamt about that my family hated me but then I killed them without meaning too. I am going to hurt someone Steve, I know it." Bucky says and Steve hugs Bucky. "it's okay Buck." Steve says. Bucky sighs. "I like it when you call me Buck." Bucky says. "Then I guess I have to keep calling you that." Steve says and Bucky giggles. Bucky looks at Steve. Steve smiles and Bucky's heart skips a beat. Bucky wasn't sure why it did but Bucky kind of like the feeling. Bucky blushes and looks down. "Well, I should try to get some sleep." Steve says and gets up. Bucky stands and opens the door for him. Steve stops. "Thanks." Steve says. Bucky leans up and kisses Steve's cheek. "No thank you." Bucky says. Steve flushes and grins. 

Steve walks out and Bucky softly closes the door. Bucky walks over to the bed and slumps down onto it. Did he really just kissed Steve on the cheek? Well, Steve didn't say ew or anything he actually grinned and blushed. Bucky giggles softly again and buries himself under the covers again. Bucky smiled and felt his heart increase. Shit, Bucky thinks he has a crush on Steve. 'Barnes you are such a god damn nerd.' Bucky thinks and groans into his pillow. Bucky softly closes his eyes again and lets himself dream once again. 

Bucky opens his eyes when their was a door knock. Bucky groans and blinks. "What?" Bucky nearly snaps. He was not a morning person. "Time for breakfast." Natasha says smirking. Bucky blinks again and groans. "Who cares about breakfast. " Bucky says and snuggles under the covers. Natasha laughs. "I can see you are not a morning person. Come on." Natasha says. Bucky groans again but finally rolls out of bed. "Fine, I'm up, I'm up." Bucky says and yawns. Natasha smiles and closes the door. Bucky groggily puts some clothes on and looks half ways decent. Skinny jeans and a simple grey t shirt. Bucky grumbles and walks down the stairs. "And looks who's up!" Tony exclaims. Bucky slumps down between Steve and Pepper. "Not so loud please." Bucky says and puts his head onto his arms. Everyone was talking and waiting fo breakast. Man Bucky just can't eat at this morning or he just won't feel very well for the rest of the day. Bucky drifts off back to sleep when a plate of food was place in front of him. Steve softly nudges him and Bucky shoots up knocking over a glass of water. Bucky blushes when the others snickers. "Sorry." Bucky says. "It's quite all right. Not a morning person I see." Phil says and Bucky nods. "It's okay, eat up." Phil says. Bucky looks down and grimaces. Steve leans over and whispers into his ear. "Can't eat in the mornings either." Steve says and Bucky nods. Steve grins and smiles. Bucky didn't touch his food when Phil stands up. "Alright, time to start the day." Phil says. 

Today might not be too bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky and the others were in the field training again and Phil has taken to train with him. "Alright Bucky the way to hold it in is to think about how much you love that person and how much you don't want to hurt them." Phil says. Bucky nods. "Okay, and how am I suppose to know when it comes?" Bucky asks. "Uh I don't know your power very well." Phil says. Bucky frowns. "Umm what about lately I notice that if I think about something too much and I get too fustrated that I just wish the thing would go away." Bucky says. Phil smiles. "So anger. Don't get angry, how is your patience?" Phil asks. "Uh okay? It takes a while and the right words to get me angry." Bucky says. Phil nods. 

"Interesting, alright I think it's time for break." Phil says. Bucky nods as Fury calls for a break as well. "Like this place so far?" Says a voice and Bucky looks around confused. Who turns invisible again? "Steve it's not funny." Bucky says laughing and Steve smiles as he emerges. Steve smiles and stares. Bucky tries not to blush but failed. "Why are you staring at me like that? " Bucky asks. "I like your laugh and-" Steve steps closer and whispers into Bucky's ear. "And when you are blushing." Steve says and steps back. Bucky stutters over his words and just blushes deeper. Steve chuckled and walks off leaving Bucky a blushing flustered mess. "Oh sweet baby jesus." Bucky says. "Got a thing for Rogers huh? Let me tell you I am so much better. " says a male voice and a hand touches Bucky's shoulder. Bucky jumps and whips around making his head a little light headed. "Woah easy." Brock says. "What do you want?" Bucky asks. Brock smirks. "Didn't know you had a thing for older men. Did you flirt to have Phil beside you." Brock says. Bucky grits his teeth and walks off but he only follows. "You know you are never going to control that power. You should let it go and you can take over." Brock says and two more men stand beside him.

"I am not a weapon!" Bucky says letting his anger out and a flash of purple went through his eyes. "Hey leave him alone." Natasha says. Brock snickers. "Or what he turn me to ashes." Brock says and snorts. "By the way that sister of yours is hot." Jack Rollins says. "She's only thirteen!" Bucky hisses. Phil and Fury walks over. "Easy everybody take a deep breath." Phil says. "You know I'm suprised that you didn't kill your whole family." Jack says. "Enough." Bucky says and turns to walk off. His eyes were a bright purple by now and Phil and Fury knew it was bad. "I bet your victims suffer! And you would kill everyone you love." Brock says. Bucky snaps. "I said ENOUGH" Bucky says and a pulse flys through. Phil had luckily threw up a bubble around everyone has everything around thing turns to ashes. Brock falls to the floor in clear pain. The purple from Bucky's eyes faded to their natural colour. 

Bucky stares at Brock horrified for what he just did and looks around. Everthing was dead an Brock grabs his throat and coughs up ashes. Bucky stared horrified as Brock hits the ground and snarled at Bucky. "You did this to me." Brock gasps out and Phil as a hand over Brock's chest and a bright green light flashes. After a while Brock gasps and breathes properly again. "There you go." Phil says and everyone's eyes were on Bucky. Bucky wanted to die, right there on the spot. Bucky stumbled back a few steps and turns and runs.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky ran into the house and slams his bedroom door closed. He locks it and falls onto the bed fighting tears. Oh god, he just about killed someone. He didn't mean to hurt him, he didn't mean to send off that huge bubble of power that turned almost everything into ashes. To make a fool out of himself, make others afraid of him. 

He didn't want this power in the first place. He just wanted a awesome sixteenth birthday only to get a curse instead. But nothing can change that now. He is stuck with it. He looks down then whimpers as he hears a knock on the door. Bucky stays silent, hoping that whoever was on the other side of the door would leave him alone. He really hopes so.

But no such luck as the person on the other side of the door speaks. "Bucky? Please open the door." The voice speaks. Steve, it was Steve. He has the biggest crush on the man but yet he might just hurt him in the future as well. Bucky can't let that happen. 

Now that Bucky thinks about it, he can't truly love someone. He could secretly love them but can't get in that relationship. He can't kiss, can't do what couples do or even get married. That thought alone makes Bucky fustrated and lonely. He can't feel safe and warm in another's arms. Can't feel loved and safe from a lover. God what was he going to do? 

Just then Steve talks again. "I know what you are thinking. Nobody is afraid of you, it was a accident. It was Rumlow's fault. He knew he shouldn't push you over the line but yet he still did." He says. Bucky squeezes his eyes shut. "You're lying." He says softly. Steve sounded relieved that he finally talked. "No I'm not. Half of us are behind this door because we are worried about you." Steve says. 

Bucky grits his teeth. Can't they see that he wants to be alone. He lets his eyes slide over to the clock. It was nine and the sun was almost down. Bucky walks over and watches the sunset. Sunsets usually calm him down, especially if the colours move in a beautiful patteren making the sky look gorgeous. Bucky sighs and relaxes. 

Maybe Steve is right. They know how scared he is of hurting people. They would know that was an accident. Bucky breathes out then walks over and unlocks his door. Bucky walks back over to his bed and sits down while staring down at the floor. Steve opens the door and closes it behind him. It was only Steve that came in, probably everyone else stayed back. 

Steve slowly walks over and sits down beside him. "Thank you." He says softly. Bucky just nods his head and looks away and stares out of the window. The sun was almost completely gone and for some reason that made him even more sad. "Look, I know you are scared but you shouldn't beat yourself up over it." He starts. Bucky scoffs and glares at him. "Sure now that everyone is fucking afraid of me." He mutters. Steve slowly then gently touches the brunette's back. 

"I'm not afraid of you. You were angry because Brock said a lot of inappropriate things that he shouldn't have." He says. Bucky looks up at Steve. He wasn't afraid of him. Why? Bucky really didn't want to know. "I know you must hate your gift but you know why I like it?" Steve asks. Bucky looks over. "Why?" He asks. 

"Because it makes you even that much more unique." Steve says. Bucky sniffles and let the tears fall. That was the nicest fucking thing anybody said to him. It makes him fall that much more in love with the blonde. Bucky sniffles and wipes his tears away. "Nobody ever said that to me before." He says and looks at Steve. Steve grins. "Then they have no idea who they are missing." He says making Bucky chuckle. 

"Thank you." He says and Steve smiles. "Of course." He says. Steve's eyes flash a colour. "Your eyes changed colour." Bucky says. Steve grins then lets the colour show. It was a rainbow colour. "Yeah, everyone's eyes does." He says. "Really?" He asks and the blonde nods. 

Bucky quickly learns and takes a mental note. 

Natasha- Red  
Clint- Blue with Black  
Tony- Yellow  
Bruce- Pink  
Darcy- Blue  
Steve- Rainbow  
Loki- Green  
Pepper- Baby Blue  
Thor- Brown

Brock- Orange  
Jack- Neon Lime  
Alexander- Gold

Himself- Purple

Bucky grins. "Is there enemy's that we should worry about?" He asks. Steve nods. "Two men. Johann Schmdt and Doctor Arnim Zola. Thy go after kids with the really deadly powers. Thehave been awful to the kids that they had to take care of. Rumlow, Rollins, and Pierce came from Arnim Zola's house." He says. Bucky stares. "Really? So that is why they think they have the place." Bucky says and Steve nods.

"Exactly. They think they are the kings of the place. Especially Broc Rumlow because he was favoured." He says. Bucky continues on the sentence. "Because of his super human speed." He says and Steve nods once again. 

"Yes, Fury and Coluson said to keep an eye out for them. If you see one of them than tell Fury inside your mind." Steve says. Bucky nods. "Okay." He says. Steve nods and they stand up when there was a knock on the door. "It's bedtime." Phil says then continues om. Bucky walks Steve to the hallway. "Thanks for making me feel better." He says softly. Steve smiles. "Of course." He says. Bucky smiles and opens the door. 

"No kiss on the cheek this time?" The blonde teases. Bucky rolled his eyes while blushing and stands on his tip toes and brushes his lips over his cheek in a kiss. Bucky slumps back down and smirks at Steve's expression. "You keep on surprising me. I like that." He says and walks to his own room.


End file.
